Vivo cantando
|year = 1969 |position = 1st |points = 18 |previous = "La, la, la" |next = "Gwendolyne"}} "Vivo cantando" (English: I Live Singing) was the host country entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1969 in Madrid, performed by Salomé. It won the Contest with 18 points, giving the country its second victory in row - the first time any country had won in consecutive years. It also tied as winner with the entries from France, The Netherlands and the United Kingdom, which is the only time in the Contest's history that more than one country won the title. As of 2018, this is the last time the country won the Contest. Lyrics Spanish= (Pa para para papa…) (Pa para para papa…) ¿Cuántas noches vagando por mil caminos sin fin? ¿Cuántas noches callando cuánto te quise decir? Una profunda esperanza y un eco lejano me hablaba de ti Hoy que volviste a mi vida ya solo canto por ti Desde que llegaste ya no vivo llorando Vivo cantando, vivo soñando Sólo quiero que me digas qué está pasando Que estoy temblando de estar junto a ti Desde que llegaste ya no vivo llorando (Hey) Vivo cantando (Hey), vivo soñando (hey) Pero me pregunto que tu amor hasta cuándo Podré guardarlo muy dentro de mí (Pa para para papa…) (Pa para para papa…) Desde que llegaste ya no vivo llorando (Hey) Vivo cantando (Hey), vivo soñando (hey) Sólo quiero que me digas qué está pasando Que estoy temblando de estar junto a ti Desde que llegaste ya no vivo llorando (Hey) Vivo cantando (Hey), vivo soñando (hey) Pero me pregunto que tu amor hasta cuándo Podré guardarlo muy dentro de mí Desde que llegaste ya no vivo llorando (Hey) Vivo cantando (Hey), vivo soñando (hey) Sólo quiero que me digas qué está pasando Que estoy temblando de estar junto a ti Que estoy temblando de estar junto a ti (Pa para para papa…) (Pa para para papa…) (Hey, hey) |-| Translation= (Pa para para papa…) (Pa para para papa…) How many nights I wandered through a thousand endless paths? How many nights I kept silent about what I wanted to say? A deep hope and a faraway echo was talking about you Today that you came to my life I only sing for you Since you arrived, I don’t live crying I live singing, I live dreaming I just want you to tell me what’s happening Because I’m trembling when I’m by your side Since you arrived, I don’t live crying (Hey) I live singing (Hey), I live dreaming (hey) But I wonder how long I could keep Your love deep inside of me (Pa para para papa…) (Pa para para papa…) Since you arrived, I don’t live crying (Hey) I live singing (Hey), I live dreaming (hey) I just want you to tell me what’s happening Because I’m trembling when I’m by your side Since you arrived, I don’t live crying (Hey) I live singing (Hey), I live dreaming (hey) I just want you to tell me what’s happening Because I’m trembling when I’m by your side Since you arrived, I don’t live crying (Hey) I live singing (Hey), I live dreaming (hey) I just want you to tell me what’s happening Because I’m trembling when I’m by your side Because I’m trembling when I’m by your side (Pa para para papa…) (Pa para para papa…) (Hey, hey) Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1969 Category:Spain in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Spanish Category:Host country entry Category:Joint Winning Songs